1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a powered sharpener and, more particularly, to a portable battery-operated handheld device for sharpening wood pencils and other articles that has a looped means for attaching the sharpener to other articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Widespread access to the Internet and technological advancements in affordable personal computers has had a dramatic effect on educational and workplace environments in the new millennium. Many educational and work activities no longer take place in centralized locations and may even take place at home or at temporary locations during travel. As a result, there is now an increased demand for portable office equipment and office products geared for consumer use.
A portable battery-operated pencil sharpener designed for consumer use would ideally be lightweight and have a compact, slender size that can be securely stored while being transported. It would also be easy to safely operate and have a durable yet simplistic design that would reduce production costs and the ultimate price to the consumer.
Portable battery-operated pencil sharpeners disclosed in the prior art generally do not provide all of these characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,730 discloses a stout, cylindrical exterior that is suitable for placing on a table or attaching to a drafting board by use of an integral mounting clip. U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,982 B1 has a similar stout cylindrical exterior. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,487 discloses a more slender exterior shape; however, the invention does not disclose a specific means for emptying the shaving receptacle and does not disclose an external attaching device or a safety mechanism for disabling the cutter blades while removing shavings from the sharpener. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,514 discloses a slender portable battery-operated device suitable for sharpening cosmetic pencils that are comprised of an inner casing of soft wax-like cosmetic material; however, it does not disclose a safety mechanism for disabling the cutter blades while removing shavings from the sharpener or any external attaching device. Finally, none of these prior inventions provides for any means to prolong the sharpening life of the device.
Thus, what is lacking in the prior art is a low cost, portable, durable, powered sharpener that can be carried securely by being attached to a ringed binder or clipped to another article without employing a purse or clothing pockets, and that is ergonomically designed for handheld use, with safety and design features optimally suited for consumer use. 0